


An inexperienced author writes scenes  a l m o s t  verbatim + a conversation

by MagicShay (ShayLikesToRead)



Category: Of a Linear Circle - Fandom
Genre: Do it, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm such a pessimist but whatever, I'm such flamethrower trash it's becoming a problem, Read of a Linear circle, The title isn't lying 3/4 of this is just stolen dialouge, This was longer on google docs, eh, guess i'll die, these tags are getting out of hand, they probably think I'm a stalker, they're probably right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLikesToRead/pseuds/MagicShay
Summary: I wrote this as a gift for flamethrower. It's the Order of the Phoenix meeting from Of a Linear Circle-Part IV 3rd person view with Remus's thoughts. I also highkey hate it but whatever.





	An inexperienced author writes scenes  a l m o s t  verbatim + a conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of a Linear Circle - Part IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339951) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> Of a Linear Circle-Part IV half verbatim fanwork, you've been warned.

[All verbal dialogue for the first part came directly from the source material, that being OaLC-Part IV so those belong to flamethrower obviously] 

 

January 1st, Grimmauld Place.

 

Remus watches the man he formerly believed to be Mundungus Fletcher distort and change into someone completely unlike him, wand still held loosely at his side.

“From what I’ve heard, half of you are still terrified of my brother. Gods know what you’ll be making of me.” So Salazar Slytherin is alive, good to know. Remus couldn’t help the internal sarcastic commentary. The man’s accent, a unique blend of everything on the isles, is a sharp contrast to his brother Nizar’s refined British with a burr of diversity.

Minerva, a true Gryffindor at heart, addresses the Founder first. “Salazar Slytherin.” There’s a brief pause accompanied with a once-over “Your last portrait does you no credit at all.” 

“And from what I’ve heard, it hasn’t for a long time, Lioness,” Salazar replies. Remus begins to a relax, while his instincts, both human and werewolf tell of this man’s danger, he can assess an immediate threat and this man isn’t that. The proximity of the full moon heightening his senses probably only improved his evaluation. 

“Salazar Slytherin.” Sirius’s face is equal parts between horrified and dumbstruck. “Not dead.” Remus wishes he could sigh at the fact that his friend is always so painfully good at missing the uptake. 

The man grins in response, “Not at all.”

“Because he’s an idiot.” Nizar clarifies ‘helpfully’, his voice deadpan. 

Salazar looks offended “You willingly climbed into a magical portrait, hermanito.” Remus is pretty sure hermanito means brother, it wouldn’t be an outrageous assumption to make.

“That’s because I’m stupid, too!” The shouted reply says a lot about their relationship, though there was something slightly off about Nizar that Remus couldn’t rationalize.

There is a short span of awkward silence that lingers like a fog over the gathered wizards and witches for a moment before it clears with Minerva’s words “You know, I’d like to be surprised, but I can’t quite manage it.”

Nizar side-glances her “I fell out of a painting on Hallowe’en. This does seem rather normal in comparison, doesn’t it?”  
“I’m truly concerned about what our standards for normal have become,” Remus decided to interject, drawing attention temporarily to him, he too often fades into the background. 

As the scene plays out, Remus witnesses Padfoot put his foot in it with relative frequency. Remus keeps his opinions to himself as Nizar is revealed to be a War Mage and Sirius to be an idiot, though that isn’t exactly a new observation. The werewolf oddly finds himself staring at Nizar, familiarity whispering along the edge of his senses….or maybe his sinuses. This train of thought leads Remus to subconsciously attempt to discern Nizar’s scent. 

Severus must have caught him staring because Remus is startled into the conversation with a sharp “What now, Lupin?”

The werewolf manages to quickly reply with a benign-sounding “Steel-toed boots do sound rather useful,” His mind is elsewhere, but he still catches the potion master’s glare. Remus is distracted from thinking on Severus's apparent protectiveness towards the ex-portrait by trying to figure out why that aforementioned ex-portrait smells so damn familiar!

When Severus revealed he no longer had the dark mark Remus was shocked. It was supposed to be impossible! He stared at the Potions teacher in disbelief, he was so boggled all he could utter was “It’s gone?”

“Obviously.” Severus gives him a bland look. “You no longer have a spy in your ranks. Just someone you despise.”

Remus couldn’t help but roll his eyes, Severus always had such a negative opinion of Remus’s own view of him.  
“I don’t despise you, you stupid wanker.” Remus responded in turn.  
Severus’s reply of “Flatterer.” Couldn’t help but bring a wry grin to his face. 

As the scarred man listened intently to the discussion about the long-term effects of Severus’s freedom, and he couldn’t help but think that Voldemort was the single most vile ‘person’ in existence. While the werewolf occasionally interjected with questions and comments, he absentmindedly decided to take a different route on how to solve this scent-related mystery and consider how Nizar’s scent makes him feel, that might shed some light on the familiarity. 

While pondering his own feelings he realized that Nizar made him feel protective, why!? He didn’t even know Nizar previously! He felt like….pack.

Moony only considered two other living people pack, Harry and Sirius. There was only one realization to come to for the former Defense Professor.

Oh god, Nizar was Harry. He had to tell Sirius.

Then came the realization that he was in the middle of an Order meeting and goddammit he does not have the opportunity to panic right now. 

So Remus shoves all of it into a box in his mind and desperately tries to act like a normal fucking human being for the rest of this hectic gathering so he doesn’t cause a panic with his panic.

[Here is when Shay realizes that they started way too early in the meeting and is now going to ignore like 4 pages of writing where the dialogue is still the original. RIP hope you guys recall enough of the original scene because I am not writing all that verbatim.]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the majority of the Order filter out after Salazar Slytherin tires of endless questioning, which Remus admits to himself he shamelessly participated in, the DADA master practically teleports to Sirius’s side. After he stops dragging the dog animagus by his sleeve to a cobweb-ridden corner, he stops to hiss into his ear.

“We need to talk in private. Now.” Remus’s desperation must have bled into his words because Sirius obeys practically without question, though his face is a mask of confusion.

As soon as the pair have closed the door to the Master bedroom of the Black Estate, dust falling from the ceiling from the force of it, Remus starts to talk.

“You have to promise me you won’t act on what you’re about to hear.” Sirius looks offended and opens his mouth to protest but the werewolf literally glares him into submission.

“I’m pretty sure that Nizar is Harry.” Remus only just finishes the sentence before there’s a loud “WHAT?!” echoing throughout the room. Which Remus flinches at, muttering something about thick walls.

“ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT MY MISSING SON TRAVELED A THOUSAND YEARS INTO THE PAST, BECAME SALAZAR SLYTHERIN’S BROTHER, THEN FELL OUT OF A PAINTING IN THE PRESENT. NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT NIZAR IS OLDER THAN ME!” As he ranted Remus looked suspiciously at ease, the werewolf being familiar enough with his outbursts at this point. 

The tirade stopped suddenly with the jarring sound of a bark of laughter, though the sound contained no real joy or amusement, more disbelief than anything else.  
“I know you wouldn’t lie to me Moony.” he murmured, barely audible but somehow clear as shouting in the sedentary silence of the dark room.  
Sirius groans in aggravation and roughly runs his hand through his shoulder-length black hair.  
“He’s happy though right? He has a family, he’s safe, or as safe as possible with Voldemort around.” His self-addressed tirade is accompanied by distressed pacing. 

“Oh my god. He said he doesn’t forgive me-because of Snivellus?!” This revelation freezes the dog-animungus’s pacing forthwith. 

“You’d think your ‘missing’ godson’s reprimand would get you to at the very least call him Snape.” Remus quipped in return. 

His returning wince coincided with his scowl. Though the scowl quickly shifted into a pout.

“Whyyyyyy does he have to like Snape of all people?” He whined, pout still present.

“Well, he is a Slytherin.” The werewolf pointed out slyly.

“Well as my son said, I’m a dog animagus and a loyal little bugger, I won’t let his new familial relations affect how I feel about him.” He said stoutly. 

“And Snape?” Remus queried.

Sirius almost visibly recoiled “I’ll try to be civil” Those words, little as they were, still made it appear as if he swallowed a lemon.

Remus sighed in apparent acceptance and Sirius seemed to visibly deflate. “He doesn’t even need me, does he even remember me? He does describe himself as an amnesiac ex-portrait after all.”

Remus looked morose, he hated this. He loved Harry and was begrudgingly happy that he found a real family, really he hated that it was necessary, he felt like a failure. The gloomy surroundings certainly didn’t help. 

“When do you think we’ll be able to talk to him?” Padfoot questioned.

With an almost imperceptible shrug, the werewolf replied: “We’ll have to play this by ear.”

“Ain’t that a summary of our entire lives?” This was said dryly, dry humor definitely present.


End file.
